spiral_wars_shepherdfandomcom-20200213-history
Species
Back to Table of Contents *books are set in the Milky Way galaxy **a spiral galaxy *some species live “out there” on the Spiral Arm, or rim, beyond even Croma space: “The sard are bad,” said Romki. “The krim were worse. The reeh are worse again, and many times more powerful than the krim and sard at their very height combined.” (Defiance -32) Extinct ?? The Ancients — long gone. Little is known. "Merakis — for reasons unknown to anyone — had found the favour of the Ancients, a fact that had in turn made it a magnet for every spacefaring species to rise to prominence in this part of the Spiral." (R-19) Long after the Ancients, Merakis changed hands from The Fathers to the parren to the chah'nas to the tavalai and is now in human space (R-19). *The Ancients and one-species theory: Seeing Milek in civvies was almost enough for Dale to reconsider his disdain of those crazy conspiracy-cultists who insisted that all humanoid aliens had a common ancestor whose seed had been spread about the galaxy by the Ancients many millions of years ago...(KV-21) *See also Spiral history The Fathers - “fifty-thousand years ago” they disappeared (R-13), exterminated by the machine-race they created * more precisely: “forty eight thousand years ago, when they annhilated their original creators.” (KV-33). *They built the AI machines as server droids, but "they held us back" so the machines wiped them out, according to Styx (D) **and also because they knew too much about AI design (R-3) The krim - Thought (hoped) extinct by homeworld V-dump. See krim page Major Species alo — See alo page barabo — see barabo page chah'nas — See chah'nas page corbi - See Corbi page croma - See croma page humans *age span - up to two hundred years, or more (R-2) *genetic engineering, upgrades, etc. *mostly tan-colored skin after a millennium of genetic mixing kaal — See kaal page kuhsi - Tif and Skah. See kuhsi page parren — See parren page reeh -- See reeh page sard — See sard page tanifex - See tanifex page sulik — Ambassador Tua. See sulik page synthetics / AI —See machine-race page tavalai — See tavalai page Unknown -- lots more species out there... also mentioned *toulemlek - Featured in Defiance as fascinating and beautiful aquatic creatures who may possibly be sentient. Squid-like, with wings like a ray. Communicates in lights. Remembers patterns forever, to the nth digit. On the moon Cephilae, Cason System, in parren House Fortitude space. “Cephilae is a scientific curiosity. There are interesting life forms there animals that live in the seas. Intelligent animals, but animals all the same. Scientists study them” (D-7). Sergeant Lai of Phoenix Company dubbed them "toulies" (D-10) *kratik - “small with bony, reptiloid snouts and carnivorous teeth” (KV-16), beady eyes (KV-17) *shoab - wide, flat head. Nasal voice. "Shoab were big, but not nearly as big as kaal. The heavy-worlders lumbered forward, big fists on the ground in a four-limbed walk, shoulders broad and heads thrust forward, low and flat between those powerful shoulders." (KV-17) *peletai -bugs, exoskeleton armor / chitinous shell “I count eight,” Jokono confirmed. “I see two kratik, three shoab, one kuhsi, and… I don’t recognise those last two.” “Peletai,” said Tooganam. “You’ve never seen peletai, wise old human?” Peletai were insectoid, Dale saw, catching a glint of chitinous shell past loose clothing. He’d heard of them, but like so much of the tavalai-sphere, it was all so far away from humanity. “I have never seen peletai,” Jokono confirmed without a hint of bother. “Tell us of them.” “Bugs,” Tooganam said grimly. “Just bugs.” (KV-17) Category:Species Category:Characters